Gelman calls Amy Rose the N word and gets grounded
Cast Gelman and Sonic-Joey Amy Rose-Julie Police Officer and and the Chief Financial Officer of the Cashbot Headquarters-Wiseguy Amy Rose's angry voice-Shouty Gelman's dad-Simon Dr. Eggman-Steven Dr. Eggman-Carlos (Spanish) Plot Amy Rose doesn't act like a monkey in this video. Transcript Gelman: I am going to call Amy Rose the N word. (at Amy Rose's house) Gelman: Hey Amy Rose, you N*****! Amy Rose: Hey! Don't say the N word! You are racist! Gelman: Why not N*****! Amy Rose: Gelman, stop this right now! Gelman: Why should I, N*****! Amy Rose: If you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! Gelman: Get out of here N*****! Amy Rose: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Gelman: Not if you can try to catch me first, N*****! Amy Rose began to chase after Gelman, yelling angrily. Amy Rose: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Amy Rose ran back inside the house. Gelman: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Amy Rose's house, Amy Rose picked up her Piko Piko Hammer. Then she went out of the house, and she continued to chase after Gelman. Gelman: Oh no! Amy's going mad! She's got a hammer! Amy Rose: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Gelman: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Amy Rose: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Amy Rose kept on chasing after Gelman. Amy Rose: (Shouty's voice) I'LL HAMMER YOU GOOD! Gelman: AAAAAARGH! Gelman: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Amy Rose: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Gelman ran as fast as he could. Amy Rose: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Gelman: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a hammer! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before she gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Dr. Eggman: And me too! Gelman: Dr. Eggman, why are you running with me too?! Dr, Eggman: Because I heard what was going on! Then Gelman and Dr. Eggman ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Amy Rose. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Amy Rose: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the hammer come from? Amy Rose: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! I had to use my Piko Piko Hammer to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the n-word! Besides, the Piko Piko Hammer is my weapon! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put your hammer back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the n-word! Amy Rose: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Amy Rose: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: No one! In fact, you have mistreated Dr. Eggman too many times so you don't get to be a mom! Amy Rose: What?! That's impossible! Sonic and I have been good parents to Dr. Eggman and now you're telling me I can't be a mom?! Police Officer: Yes! Also, it looks like that Sonic and you're relationship is going to be demolished! Amy Rose: What?! Demolished?! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dr. Eggman: Too bad! That's what you get for being my mom! (in Carlos' voice) So long, loser! Then the police officer took Amy Rose away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then Amy Rosea and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (The police officer left and Amy Rose was guilty. Later, Sonic entered) Sonic: What's wrong Amy Rose? Why are you upset? Amy Rose: Well Sonic, Gelman kept on calling me the N-Word and it was racist! Now because of my rage, we're no longer Dr. Eggman's parents anymore. Sonic: We can still be friends and not get married. Amy Rose: That's a deal. (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you insult Amy Rose and call her the N-word?! You know saying the N-word is racist! Now because of you, Amy Rose and Sonic are now divorced! Gelman: But Dad, I was trying to teach her a lesson about mistreating Dr. Eggman because she is not a mom! Gelman's dad: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! And for this, I'm sending you to Cashbot Headquarters! Gelman was horrified. Gelman: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Gelman's dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Gelman's dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Gelman was still crying like a baby. Gelman's dad: Oh come on, Gelman! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for calling Amy the N-word! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Cashbot Headquarters again! So Gelman's dad sent his naughty son to Cashbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Cashbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Chief Financial Officer was working. Chief Financial Officer: Welcome to Cashbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Gelman's dad: Well, you see, Gelman just called Amy Rose the N-word. It was a very bad thing to do that. So i decided to bring him here for his lesson. The Chief Financial Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Gelman. Chief Financial Officer: Gelman, I can't believe you called Amy Rose the N-word! That's it, come with me right now! Then Gelman came with the Chief Financial Officer, and then he entered the vault. Gelman sat in front of the heap of moneybags. Chief Financial Officer: This is your vault! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The the Chief Financial Officer left. Gelman's dad: Gelman, we're going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Gelman's dad walked away, much to Gelman's dismay. Gelman: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman woke up in horror, back in his room. Gelman: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! Then Gelman realised something. He was having a bad dream. Gelman: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! And besides, calling Amy Rose the N-word, and I get sent to Cashbot Headquarters! It's a nightmare! Calling Amy the N-word is just a dream! Sonic and Amy aren't Dr Eggman's parents after all. Then Gelman heard his dad calling. Gelman's dad's voice: Gelman, I just received a call from King Bob's dad! It says that you gave King Bob a nosebleed! Why did you do that? Gelman: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Gelman deserves